Ain't that a kick in the head
by Haillie
Summary: Welcome to Beckendorf & Jackson Construction and Real Estate Moguls where we help build you a better life. Rather your needs are a family home or for business we can help make your dreams come true. The cover picture belongs to Burdge, the charators belong to Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second story I hope you like it. As of right now it's a one shot unless you all want me to post more, then please leave feedback telling me so thank you.**

Percy had just gotten done looking up some new real estate options for his next project he and Beckendorf where planning, when a tall attractive brunette walked into the door way of the office space he shared with about three other companies.

She stood in the doorway for him to notice her so that she could come in. He was on a call so getting his attention was hard to do, but after about fifteen minutes he looked up from the phone call and waved her in. She walked over to the chairs in front of his desk and sat down. When he hung up the phone he looked up at her and asked what he could do.

"You know, you and Charlie should really get your own building, you guys make enough now that you can get out of this hole in the wall." She said looking at him "But that's not why I'm here. Charlie seems to be a bit more distracted then normal and he really isn't acting like himself. We were suppose to go out last night and he completely blew me off, he didn't even bother to call me to tell me he was sorry let alone come home last night. Percy you would tell me if there was something wrong with him right?" She asked waiting for him to answer

He knew exactly why Beckendorf was acting strange, in fact he was there when his friend and partner had not only found the place but also the little ring he wanted to buy. The truth was Percy was planning on buying the apartment complex anyways and having it rebuilt, he had told Beckendorf as much a couple of days ago. The thing that took him by surprise was the engagement ring that he wanted to get Silena, so Percy was helping out his friend by not only trying to figure out her ring size, but also how he was going to propose.

He looked up at her and said, "Of course I would and you really have nothing to worry about he loves you. I'm sure that he just has a lot to think about right now."

She seemed a little bit relieved by this but if only for a short time, as Beckendorf walked in.

"Hey Percy about that new building you just bought…" he paused as he had just noticed his girlfriend standing next to him. He looked at her "What are you doing here? I thought that you were going to be having lunch with your parents today?" he asked her

"Daddy had to cancel he had a important client in Europe who needed to meet with him." She answered and then left the room.

Percy looked up at his friend "I never could understand how you managed to get a girl like her? Don't get me wrong you're a great guy, but she doesn't really come from the same world as us." Percy said

"Trust me, I still wonder to this day how I got her. I've even meet some of her old boyfriends and it's hard to compare to athletes, you're right she is completely out of my league, but I have to admit I do love her. She's stayed with me all these years and her father has even started to like me. But back to that building." He waited for a moment then continued "I've contacted a new architect to go over plans for the place she's going to be coming by for lunch. Percy try not to scare this one, she is suppose to be one of the best youngest architects, if you behave yourself we might be able to keep her for a couple of projects that we need finished." Beckendorf said before he tried to leave

"Why would I scare… wait a minute the architect is a woman?" Percy asked seeming surprised

"Yes Percy woman can be a architect too. Just play nice all right. Oh and don't forget to get the food ok?" Beckendorf said as he left the room

As he entered his office he noticed that his girlfriend was sitting on the couch with some food. He put his stuff down on his desk, walked over to the couch and sat down right next to his girlfriend.

"Did you mean those things you said to Percy, about me being out of your league and not knowing why I was with you?" she asked him after a little while he just nodded and she took his hands "Charlie your not like those other guys I've dated, money means something to you, with them, they would just throw around the money like it was nothing buying gifts left and right trying to keep me. But with you it's different I know that when you get me something you do it out of love, with them it's normally because they were caught with their pants down. That's why I love you Charlie, you're the man I've always been looking for, the one who would never cheat or take me for granted." She looked him in the eyes and kissed him.

When they separated he got up and walked out of the room, which took her by surprise, but when he came back she noticed that he was holding something. He walked over to her, held it out and got down on one knee.

"I was planning to do this somewhere else a lot more romantic, but I don't think I could put into words just how much you mean to me better then how you just did a moment ago. Silena Beauregard will you marry me?" Beckendorf asked Percy was standing behind them watching. Silena as she cried replying "yes of course" Beckendorf slipped the ring on her finger kissing it before he pulled her into his arms. It was the happiest moments of their lives even more so for Beckendorf.

Percy had gone back into his office leaving the Happy new couple alone for a while.

Silena stared at the ring that Beckendorf had just put on her finger. She must have been blushing because he put a finger under her chin slowly lifting her head up causing her to look at him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her

"About us and how lucky I was that day to meet you. Do you remember that day Charlie?" She asked him

"How could I forget it changed my life forever." He said smiling at her before he continued "I was running late to get to the office when I had decided to skip my normal coffee shop and just hit a regular vender on the side of the street. That's when I accidently bumped into you right after you had ordered, thank goodness you didn't have your coffee at that time or I would have felt real bad. If I remember you yelled something at me that wasn't really nice, that's when I looked up at you and noticed just how beautiful you were." Beckendorf replied

Silena smiled at him before she leaned in and gave him a little kiss on the lips. "I remember you talking about an expansion to the store with my dad. How he stopped talking to introduce me to you as I walked in from the back. You were so cute, with how you couldn't talk; all you could do was mumble. If I remember correctly you were trying to say beautiful or something along those lines." She said smiling at him

"After a couple of weeks your dad let slip you weren't seeing anyone while I was working with my crew on one of some of the electrical, I almost electrocuted myself when he said that. It took me so long to ask you out that I almost did something stupid on the worksite. Thank goodness you came up with that basket of food when you did or I might have been done a couple of members." He said

"I always thought you were cute the way you acted around me. It was like watching a wounded puppy after a while I couldn't take it and made the first move myself." She said as she put her arms around him getting comfortable on his chest as he leaned back on the sofa

They stayed like that for a while embracing one another not wanting to let go of each others heat. Beckendorf finally let got for a little while when he heard Silena's stomach growl. He quickly grabbed the food that she brought over and picked up a fork before he laid back pulling her back into his arms.

They sat there eating, as Beckendorf would feed Silena some food every once in a while as he only grabbed one fork. After a while Beckendorf put the food down on the table and as he returned to the sofa he slowly pushed Silena down on her back and laid on top of her. He looked down at her as she smiled up at her wrapping her arms around his neck.

"There are so many things that I could do right now." He said looking into her eyes "But I think that I will save some of them for when we get home." He lowered himself onto her as his lips brushed against hers. He teased her by leaving them there for a couple of seconds before saying "I love you!" then he gave in kissing her passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy hadn't noticed how much time had gone by until a very attractive tall blonde with amazing grey eyes caught his attention. He hadn't realized how long he was staring at her until she and told him that he was drooling, at which point in time he shut his mouth and whipped the drool out of the corner of his mouth.

I'm sorry, what can I do for you Ms.?" he asked her

"I'm Annabeth Chase the architect that you asked to come over and talk about some designs with." She replied holding out her hand for him.

He got out of his seat and walked around stopping in front of her taking her hand.

"Yes Ms. Chase it is a pleasure to meet you. My partner told me you'd be coming over for lunch. My name is Perseus Jackson, but my friends just call me Percy. Please have a seat and I'll call to have some food delivered then we can get started. I hope that you don't have plans after." He said grabbing his phone making the order before he excused himself from the room He walked into Beckendorf's office which wasn't really appreciated since he was in the middle of making out with his now fiance. "Dammit Beckendorf you could have told me she was beautiful." Percy yelled at him

Silena got up walking over to the blinds and peeked at Annabeth before turning to Percy. " Wow she really is stunning! And you're going to be working with her?" Silena remarked

Percy just looked at Beckendorf like he was justified after Silena had agreed with him. He went over to the blinds and looked at her for a a while hopping that she wouldn't turn around to see him flaring . "She smell like heaven too." He said out loud. He took a step back realizing what he had just said and turned dark re. He looked at Beckendorf as he walked out and said, "Thanks for nothing!"

He stopped at his office door taking a deep breath before he walked in. Right before he could say something Annabeth stopped him.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" She smiled blushing just a little

He stopped at the chair next to her, redder the he had ever been before, he tried to keep his cool as he looked at her and replied "Well I would have to be blind to think other wise." This made her turn bright red. He sat down smiling at her as he started talking again.

"So you came here for a meeting about a project? Do you have a proposal or ideas on what you'd like to do? My partner and I are pretty open to any design, as long as the building is used for apartments then you can basically do anything that you want. So what is it Ms. Chase that you would like to do?" He asked her.

"You can call me Annabeth, Mr. Jackson. I would have to see the site so that I can see how much I have to work with before I can draw anything up." She said to him

Percy got up, grabbed his laptop, pulled his chair close to her and sat down. He opened his laptop pulled up the real estate site and showed her what she had to work with . She studied it for a while reaching over him and changing each picture, she had asked him if he had more pictures and he pulled up a folder opening it for her. She leaned into him again. He was trying hard to be a gentleman, but he just couldn't take it after a while, he leaned in a little and took a quick sniff of her hair.

She smiled and sat back in her seat looking at him. "Did you just smell me?" She asked.

He looked at her bright red not knowing what to say, till he finally suggested that they move over to the sofa to look at the picture. They got up walking slowly over to the sofa. Annabeth was sitting on the couch with the laptop and Percy was just about to join her when their food showed up. Percy paid the delivery kid and gave him a really great time and then joined Annabeth setting the food in between them. Annabeth glanced looking at Percy, she closed the laptop, picked up the box of Chinese food he put by her and moved closer to him.

Percy was wondering what Annabeth was playing at by getting closer to him, but before he could think of any reason, her hand wiped his lower lip. His heart stopped for a moment his food dropped onto the floor, after a moment he stood up and walked out of the room as fast as possible.

He was gone for about fifteen minutes before Annabeth knocked on the door of his partners' office. When he came to the door she told him that Percy had left some time ago and didn't say anything to her. she left her card with Beckendorf and left.

When Percy got back to his office he found Beckendorf waiting for him at his desk. "So Percy I guess that the meeting didn't seem to go how you planed?" he asked laughing "Dude if she is making you nervous that easy then maybe you should get laid fast. Because she said that she wants to work with us. Oh and she gave me this said to call her anytime tonight." Beckendorf said handing him the card and leaving.

Percy was making his way home after work when he decided that Beckendorf was right so he pulled up to his favorite bar, gave his keys over to the valet and walked inside. He was only there for about thirty minuets when a voice came from behind him asking if he wanted to join her at her booth, he said yes without looking at who was asking, he picked up his drink and followed her.

When he got to her table she turned around and walked into him a little so he could hear her better, "You never called after our meeting." She pulled back a little to see his reaction before going on. "I was hopping that I could persuade you into taking me out to dinner and some drinks. Truth is Perseus I find you intriguing and a little bit cute." She said as she gave him a little kiss on his check "So are you going to join me or do I have to find someone else?" She asked him

He thought about it for a moment then took her hand and leaned in close to her. " If it's dinner and drinks that you want, I know a place that is a bit more quiet that serves the most amazing pizza, if you would like?" He asked her, but he didn't wait for her answer he gave her a little kiss on the lips, grabbed her purse and lead her out of the bar. She stood outside with him waiting for his car to be pulled around. She put her arms around herself, Perct noticed and took off his jacket using it as an excuse to put his arms around her, he Held it out for her so that she could slip her arms into the sleeve when she turned back around he slopped his arms inside the jacket and around her waist.

"Percy I should let you know that I don't normally date my clients." She told him

"Well I'll have to remember to tell Beckendorf that when I see him next. You see Annabeth I'm just the real estate guy in the partnership, Beckendorf is the one that handles construction. He lets me meet the architects out of kindness, but he deals with everything else unless he asks for help. Oh and besides he just got engaged so I don't think your will have to worry about him." Percy said letting his lips find hers. Before he kissed her he thought of something "Your not dating anyone are you?" He asked her


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Before he kissed her he though of something "Your not dating anyone are you?" he asked her

She replied with a long kiss "I am now." She said pulling back. When she saw the disappointed look on his face she smiled gave him a quick kiss and said, "You silly, I'm dating you. Unless you don't want to that is." She said

He grinned a little mischievous grin down at her, pulled her in closer, put his hand on the back of her head and was about to kiss her when valet walked up to them and told them that their car was there. Percy pecked Annabeth on the lips, tipped the valet and held the door open for her. After she got in he closed the door, walked around to the other side and drove away.

They spent the next thirty minutes in traffic trying to get about four blocks for pizza when Percy spotted a parking garage and pulled in. After about three minutes he found a spot and pulled in parking the car. He leaned over and stared at Annabeth a little bit until she leaned the rest of the way into him and kissed him, it was a long passionate kiss. Which only ended when his phone rang, he pulled away from her and answered it.

"Beckendorf you have the worst timing ever. What no I'm not… ok so what if I am… all right I'll ask her… yeah ok I'll let you know bye." He hung up his phone and looked at Annabeth "Beckendorf is having a celebrations party at his place and want's to know if you would like to come along? We would still get pizza; we'd just be picking up a couple more before we left that's all. It's ok if you don't want to go or have something else I wouldn't blame you." Before Percy could finish she kissed him and got out of the car.

He got out of the car taking it as a sign that she wanted to go with him. He locked the car and she took his hand walking the last couple of blocks holding onto him. When they walked into the pizzeria they walked over to the cashier and gave him their name and put an order for an extra pizza. They sat down waiting for the pizzas to come out.

"So Percy do you bring all the girls here?" She asked jokingly

"Actually my ex girlfriends never really liked pizza that much." He replied

"You're joking right? I love pizza especially with extra olives on it. How many girlfriends have you been with?" She asked only to see him get up and leave her.

When he came back he sat a drink down in front of her and then sat down pulling his chair right by hers. "I haven't had that many girlfriends before. I can count them on one hand. Most of the girls that flirt with me either do so because they think I have money or just want to make someone jealous. Plus I'm not really looking for that type of girl anymore. I want someone who I could see myself with for a long time not just the night. You definitely fit that bill." He smiled blushing just a little

She took his hand looking into his sea green eyes "I think that is so sweet Percy. You haven't even known me for that long, can you really be that sure that we could last that long?" she asked honestly

"I sure hope so, I've never been with someone as beautiful as you." he looked around and then whispered in her ear "I appear to be the luckiest man here." He kissed her cheek.

A waiter showed up and gave them their pizza. Percy got up taking the pizza's and held the door open for Annabeth who was still blushing a little from his comment. As they got to the car Percy put the pizza on the roof and opened Annabeth's door smiling as she got in and closed the door behind her. He checked the pizza before he put them in the back seat grabbing the one with extra olives and carried that one up front with him. When he got in closing the door behind him, he sat the pizza on the middle console between them and opened it.

"That's why you left me?" She asked him

He smiled at her and took a bite of a piece as she took a piece and ate with him.

* * *

At Beckendorf's

Everyone was waiting for Percy to show up with the pizza, Beckendorf was starting to think that he had made a mistake asking Percy to bring it with him. Right as that thought was going threw his mind Percy came in with Annabeth right behind him. He walked over to a table and sat the pizzas down, then took Annabeth's hand walking her over to his friends introducing her to everyone along the way till they stopped in front of the hosts.

"Dude Percy could you have taken any longer? Everyone is starving, but I'm glad to see that you actually found a woman who's good for you. All though fair warning Annabeth you have your hands full with this one." Beckendorf said

"I'm sure that I can find a way to tame him." She said laughing

Silena put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder and the two of them left the guys alone to talk a bit. Both Percy and Beckendorf stared at the girls wondering just what had to happen to get them. Then something dawned on Percy.

"Wait did you set me up with Annabeth hoping that I would ask her out?" He asked his friend

"I can't actually take credit for that one, it was actually Silena's idea. She read an article about Annabeth and told me that she would be perfect for you and that I should set the appointment for you. After all these years I've been with her I've learned not to argue with but just to go with it because she is normally right, especially when it comes down to matters of the heart. And I have to admit she seemed to have gotten it right this time. I've never seen you this happy before Percy; you really are a different person around her even if this is your first date. Promise me you won't screw this up Perc." He looked at his friend

Beckendorf and Percy sat down on the sofa waiting for their girls to come over and join them. They spent a couple of minutes talking before the girls came over. Silena sat down lying putting her legs across Beckendorf lap, lying against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and put his arms around her.

Annabeth walked over with another slice of pizza which she figured Percy would finish in a matter of minutes, she sat down by him setting the plate on his lap. Percy clearly not being happy reached over a little and pulled Annabeth closer to him, but not before letting out a growl. He kept one arm around her waist and the other was used to eat the pizza. Once he was finished he leaned down and kissed Annabeth's blond curls.

"So Annabeth what made you want to go into architecture?" Silena asked

"I've always been fascinated with it ever since I was a little child. The amount of detail that goes into making buildings and the joy that comes from seeing it in all of it stages, especially when it is finished. What is it that you do Silena?" Annabeth asked

* * *

**Let me know what type of job you think Silena does. Review on job will help get the update to happen faster.**


	4. Trouble

**If you are looking for some good stories I would suggest Climbing Mount Olympus or Long Road Ahead by LiveLoveLaugh728, The Way Out by ForFun100, Tutoring or Soldier by davis32, Atlantis, Bad or For The First Time by PiperElizabethMcLean, All We Need Is Love by Bluecookies19 and Goodnight I'll Make Breakfast in the Morning by hoozemy. For stories that are M; Dearest Sister of Mine by an-bananie227 and Fate Fell Short by bxexlxlxa.**

**Chapter 4 (but you know**** that)**

"Well I currently work for my mom as her assistant, not that its that bad it was either that or become one of her models in Paris and well there was no way that I was going to do that." Silena responded

"Oh really, so what is it that your mother does?" Annabeth asked as the two guys were having a silent conversation

"My mom runs some of the bigger, well known Dating/Wedding Websites, plus she is also a designer. Must of her designs can be seen at fashion week being worn by the biggest names. She definitely loves it all more then I do. So Annabeth how is the date with our boy Percy here going for you?" She asked turning the tables back on Annabeth for a while.

Percy after hearing his name looked down at Annabeth waiting to hear what her response would be. "Well I wouldn't really call it a date per say. I mean, I don't really call pizza a party like this a date."

Once Percy heard this you could tell that there was pain in his eye. He took his arm from behind her waist and got up to leave, with his shoulders slumped in defeat. He didn't know what to do, he was definitely falling in love and she didn't even see him the same way. Percy grabbed his jacket and closed the door to Silena's apartment, leaving a relationship that would never happen behind. As he got to his car about ready to get in, he could see a tall, attractive young blonde come running after him.

"PERCY, WAIT!" She screamed for him but it was too late he was already in his car pulling away, leaving her somehow crying.

Annabeth had called a cab that night not knowing exactly what she did wrong. As she shut the door to her apartment locking it behind her she turned to see her room mate standing right in front of her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" She screamed at her

"What do you mean? And why are you yelling at me?" Annabeth looked confused

"My cousin called me crying, wanting to know what I was playing at by bringing you to his bar with me. Annabeth what did you do to Percy?" She asked trying to calm down

"Thalia what are you getting at? I had no idea he was your cousin. Do you really think that he is the only one who is crying? I mean look at me, when was the last time you ever saw me shed a tear. Dammit Thals I know I screwed up, but I'm just as human as the next person."

"Annabeth he's heartbroken, he mumbled something about you laughing at his attempt of a first date saying he wasn't good enough. Annabeth this isn't easy for him. You remember a years ago when I took you to that wedding I had to go to? That was his wedding, his second as a matter of a fact. His so called wife left him in Cabo, for some young Mexician with curly hair, leaving Percy crushed and unsure that love even existed anymore especially for him. Then you showed up and the little encounters that the two of you had in passing made his friends and I try to get the two of you together."

Thalia contuined "I was positive that he was over his hump when I saw him hanging off of your every move outside the bar earlier that the two of you would be perfect. But know he's right back in that whole he was before. Now I think the question is, What are you going to do about it Annabeth? Are you going to keep crying or are you going to get him back?" Thalia finished starring at her "What ever you choose, he's number is on the table and I'm going to be staying at Luke's until you figure it out." She pushed past Annabeth and left.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Annabeth tried to get in contact with Percy but he wasn't picking up his cell phone or his work phone. She even tried to catch him at work, but no matter what she did he wasn't anywhere to be found.

Finally after a week and a half of trying to find him, she got a phone call by a certain blue eyed brunette asking her out for coffee.

They meet up an hour later at a coffee shop across the street from the offices. While sitting together waiting for their names to be called for their order Silena broke the silence.

"Look Annabeth, I'm not going to act like what you did wasn't wrong, because it was, but we can both tell that you are trying to make it right. Just know that this is Percy we are talking about, he really isn't the most extravagant guy in the world he believes in the simple things. Look you and I both know that he is hiding from you and I know he is being stupid, so I'll tell you what to do. You need to get dressed in something that he can't ignore you in, something so sexy that he will have to listen to you. Then in about an hour you are going to meet me back here and I am going to take you someplace where I know he is bound to go. Once inside all you are going to do is stand by the door, wait for him to come in, then you are going to stand front of the door and block him from leaving."

"I thing you can figure out what to do after that." She finished standing up getting ready to leave before her coffee even comes out.

Annabeth decides to leave as well to see what she had that would keep his eyes one her. When the taxi dropped her off she wasted no time getting up to the apartment and checking her wardrobe. No matter how many outfits she had none of them seemed good enough for what she needed to do. She she decided to go for the one little number that was hanging up in the back of the closet with a note on it. It was obviously hung up there by Thalia knowing it would be needed.

As she was heading out the hallway she stopped in front of the coat closet to hide what she was wearing from view. She grabbed a little jacket that stopped about mid thigh put it on and walked out the door in her little black stilettos to meet up with Silena.

When she got back to the coffee house an hour later she was about to get out when Silena pushed her back in and slide right next to her. She gave the cabbie the address that she wanted to be taken and then turned back to Annabeth.

After looking her up and down she said "I love your stilettos." When they got to the apartment Silena told the cabbie to wait and then she walked Annabeth up to the apartment, opened the door giving her a little giggle as to knowing what was going to happen. Right before she closed the door she whispered something to Annabeth who nodded and then left her their by her self.

* * *

After two hours of waiting she could hear the lock on the door clicking. The door opened and a man with dark hair walked in turning the lights on.

Annabeth shut the door standing in front of it striking a pose that seemed to catch Percy's attention as he whipped around to see who was there. He stood there with his jaw on the ground as he took in the sight of her long sexy legs. As his eyes got up to the jacket Annabeth let it open just a little and she knew that he was hers.


End file.
